Citylights - A Tale of Pure Love!
by Divyaa26
Summary: Life Is Full of Struggle , But This Struggle becomes way more easy when Your Love is With You. Here's A Story Of Kavin and Purvi , Who Just Loved Each Other Purely and Struggles Gave Up In Front Of Them. A Brand New KaVi Story! KaVi Fans Peep In! Surely Would not like to Miss this one :) KaVi Rocks! R and R!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN : Hey Lovlies! Divyaa here :) With The Much Awaited New KaVi Fiction. I Wanted This Story To Happen.**_

 _ **Its Finally Up! I'm Excited and Nervous at the Same time. Its A Venture for Me And A Venture for My Writing Style.**_

 _ **Till Now You All have been Welcoming My Write Ups With Open and Huge Heart , I Am Really Fortunate To Have Such Lovely and Supportive Readers Like You Guys. So This Time Too I Need Your Support Guys. ' coz I Always Believe That Whatever I Am Today here In This FF site , Is Only Because Of You Guys.**_

 ** _This Story Will be A Blunder Of Emotions. You Guys May Even Cry Or Get Teary On Some Parts of the story. Advance Apologies For Making You Guys Cry , Its So Not Me. :( But As I Said , Its a Challange / Venture For Me._**

 ** _Highlights : NO FILMY DRAMA , NO HEAVY EMOTIONAL DIALOUGES , NO CHEEZY LINES , NO DAILY SOAP CRAP , NOTHING! Emotional likhne ke liye inn sab cheezo ki koyi zarurat nahi hoti thats what I Believe. So I'll follow My Trademark Writing style. A Simple , Soothing , Easy to Connect with Story Coming Your Way Directly From My Heart._**

 ** _Warning / Clearification : From The Title Of The Story , You Guys Must be thinking that The story would be Like Movie ' Citylights ' . But Its Not , The Story is Completely Different and Completely Unlike the Movie. Its A Complete Concept Of Mine. Clearing All this Because I Do Not Want Anybody To Claim that I have copied from here and there. Thats Seriously Not My Business._**

 ** _Enjoy Reading !_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _They Say , When Two People Love Each Other Truely And Honestly , They Never Leave Each Other No Matter How Good Or How Bad The Situation is._**

 ** _People Always Want More From Their Lives. More Happiness , More Luxuries , More Satisfaction , More Fun , More This More That..._**

 ** _I Have Seen Lot Of People Coming to Me to Gain All these stuff mentioned Above._**

 ** _But Its Not Easy at All to Gain Everything Without Pain. STRUGGLE is the word. Many of the people I Saw Ran away from here only by hearing its Name. Struggle ! Sounds like a Monster._**

 ** _But 5 Years Ago , Such Two Individuals Came who were completely different from The Others. Who Changed My Prespective Towards People._**

 ** _They Wanted Nothing But Love. Love From Each Other. Support From Each Other._**

 ** _This tale is of those TWO individuals who were ONE indeed !_**

 ** _I Have Vitnessed their Journey from Struggle till Good Times._**

 ** _Today , Where they are is only and only because of The Trust , The Faith , The Support and Most Important The Pure Love They Had And Have For Each Other._**

 ** _Its Time For All Of Us To Go 5 Years Back and Vitness An Epic Journey Of Love!_**

 ** _Throughout this Journey , I Will Accompany You All Lovely People._**

 ** _But.._**

 ** _You all must be thinking Who Am I?_**

 ** _Well , You'll get to Know that Soon ;)_**

 ** _For Now Lets Start Our Journey! :)_**

 ** _Ganpati Bappa Morya!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _A Kavin - Purvi Love Story :)_**

 ** _Citylights - Tale Of Pure Love!_**

 _Five Years Ago..._

 _CST ( Chatrapati Shivaji Terminals ) Mumbai , Maharashtra._

 _12 : 30 am Of Night._

 _" Chalo Chalo Station Aa Gaya.. "_

 _" Utaro Utaro Mumbai Aa Gaya.."_

 _" Arey Bhai Mera Samaan Lena Jara.."_

 _" Woh Bag Le Lo , Kitna Loge ek bag ka? "_

 _Station was Buzzed with lots of voices as flocks of people got down from the train. People were meeting their relatives , some were buying food , coolies were doing there job and it was a Chao!_

 _Among these all Chao's , A Young Guy Stepped Out of the train holding two bags and kept them on the ground. Then He Extended his hand and Another Delicate hand was placed in his hand which had Red beautiful bengals in it._

 _A Beautiful Girl Stepped Outside._

 _She Was About to take hold of one of the bags When He Stopped Her._

 _" Tum Matt Uthao..Main Hu Na. " He Smiled._

 _" Lekin.." She tried to convince him._

 _" No Lekin Vekin , Chalo Main Le Leta Hu.." He Smiled._

 _She Nodded._

 _Both of them walked towards the door , When TC Came In their way._

 _" Ticket Please.." TC Asked for tickets._

 _" Jee.." He Said and Handed Him the Tickets._

 _" Hmm..Kya Naam Bataya Aap ne Bhai Sahab? " TC asked._

 _" Kavin Khanna. "_

 _" Okay. Correct. Aur Apke Sath Hai.." TC said checking the ticket._

 _" Meri Wife , Mrs. Purvi Kavin Khanna. " Kavin answered._

 _Purvi Smiled Broadly Looking At Kavin And Tightened the Grip On His Hand._

 _" Okay. Sab Sahi Hai , Aap Jaa Sakte Ho. Thank You. " TC said._

 _Both of them Started to Walk Out Of The Station._

 _" Tum Muskura Kyu Rahi Thi Abhi? Uss TC ke Saamne? " Kavin asked with a smile._

 _" Woh..Bas Yun Hi. " Purvi smiled keeping her head on his shoulder._

 _" Mujhse Chupaogi? Batao Na.." He Insisted._

 _" Woh Tum Ne Kaha Na , Purvi Kavin Khanna. " She Blushed._

 _" Haan..Toh? " He Asked._

 _" Toh Sunane Mein Bohot Pyaara Laga.." She said cutely._

 _He Smiled at her cuteness._

 _They came out of the station , and looked for a taxi but couldn't find one._

 _" Kavin , Yaha Toh Ek Bhi Taxi Nahi Dikh Rahi. Ab Hum Kya Kare? " Purvi asked._

 _" Pehle Toh Yaha se Chalte hai , Shayad Aagey Se Mil Jaye. " Kavin Said._

 _Purvi Nodded and they started walking again._

 _" Purvi..." Kavin softly took her name._

 _" Haan? " She Looked at him._

 _" Hum Yaha Aa toh Gaye Hai .. Lekin Itne Bade Mumbai Mein Hum Kaise Rahenge? Kaise Acchi Zindagi Banayenge.." He Looked Tensed._

 _She stopped and Looked At Him. Cupped His Face and Smiled._

 _" Mujhe Tum Pe Pura Bharosa Hai Kavin. Mujhe Pata Hai Mera Husband Itna Kaabil hai Itna Responsible hai ke Woh Mujhe Hamesha Khush rakhega..I Trust you Kavin. I Love You.." Purvi smiled._

 _" Tum Meri Himmat Ho Purvi. Mujhe Tumhari Bohot Zarurat hai , Tum Ho toh Main Sab Kar Lunga.." Kavin kissed her Palm._

 _" Filhal Kuch Kha Le? Bohot Bhuk Lag rahi hai Mujhe Kavin.." Purvi chuckled._

 _" Haan. Lekin Iss wakt toh sab hotels band honge.." Kavin looked around._

 _" Kavin...Woh Dekho.." Purvi Squelled._

 _They stood in front of a Pav - Bhaji Stall._

 _" Purvi , Nahi Pav - Bhaji Nahi..." Kavin Said._

 _" Kyu Nahi? Chalo Na Kavin , Mujhe Bohot Bhuk Lag Rahi hai.." Purvi said._

 _" Par Purvi agar yeh kha ke tumhari tabiyat kharab ho gayi toh? " Kavin said._

 _" Kuch Nahi hoga baba...Chalo Please..Mere Liye Kavin? " Purvi Pouted._

 _" Tum Bhi na..Chalo.." Kavin Smiled._

 _They Went to the stall and Sat On The Stools._

 _" Bhaiya Do Paav - Bhaji dena.." Kavin Said._

 _" Sahab , bas ek hi plate bachi Hai..Woh Raat Ho Gayi Na toh Sab Khatam Ho Gayi..Ab Bas thodi hi bachi hai..." Man Said._

 _Kavin And Purvi looked at each other._

 _" Bhaiya , Ek Kaam Karo Woh Ek Plate Meri Wife Ko De Do.." Kavin Said._

 _" Ha Bhaiya. Aap De Do Hum Ek Hi Plate Mein Kha Lenge.." Purvi smiled._

 _Man Smiled And Went inside the stall._

 _" Purvi , Tum Kha Lo Main Theek Hu.." Kavin said caressing her hair._

 _" Pata Hai Pata Hai..Tum Bhuke Raho Aur Main Kha lu aisa Kabhi ho sakta hai? Chup Chap Khao Samjhe? Be A Good Boy Kavin.." Purvi smiled._

 _" Daanto , Acche Se Daanto Apne Pati Ko..." A Woman Came from behind._

 _" Woh Daant Nahi Rahi thi Main , Bas..." Purvi smiled._

 _" Hahaha...Mazak Kar rahi hu Main Madam..." Woman Smiled._

 _" Ohh.." Purvi Smiled._

 _" Tum Yaha? " Man Asked._

 _" Itna Late ho gaya tumhe aaj toh dekhne chali aayi.." Woman Answered._

 _" Sorry woh hamari wajah se.." Kavin Was cutted in between._

 _" Nahi Nahi Sahab. Aap Dono aisa matt kaho. Aur Aap Agar Yaha Nahi Aate Toh Itni Pyaari Bacchi Ko Bhuka rakhte kya? " Woman Said Looking At Purvi._

 _" Bilkul Nahi..Main Khud Bhuka Reh sakta hu lekin Purvi Ko Nahi..." Kavin Smiled._

 _" Sahab , Lagta hai Aap dono Ki Nayi Nayi Shaadi Hui Hai.." Man Asked._

 _" Haan..Bas Kuch din pehle hi hum ne shaadi ki hai.." Purvi smiled._

 _" Bohot Pyaare Lagte ho tum dono sath mein , Nazar Na Lage Tumhari Jodi Ko.." Woman smiled._

 _Kavin and Purvi Smiled. Soon Pav - Bhaji Arrived , Purvi and Kavin Fed Each other with their Hands and Smiled Heartfully._

 _The Man And Woman Were Smiling Looking At Kavin and Purvi._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _This was just the begining of Kavin and Purvi's New life. There was still a lot to come. Lots of Difficulties , Lots Of Obstacles. But One Thing Was Sure In My Heart that Kavin and Purvi were going to win over every difficulty every obstacle._**

 ** _Their strength Was Their Love._**

 ** _The Unconditional , Endless , Limitless , Selfless Love!_**

 ** _Lets see what new morning brings for them._**

 ** _For now let them Enjoy their mid - night Pav - Bhaji. :)_**

 ** _Ohh , Did You Guys Recognize Me?_**

 ** _Who Am I ?_**

 ** _No?_**

 ** _Lots of People Come To Me ,_**

 ** _For Fullfilling the Dreams They See ,_**

 ** _I Am Full Of Crunch and Creams ,_**

 ** _They Call Me City Of Dreams._**

 ** _So No Gadbad , No Ghai._**

 ** _Sab Pyaar se Bulaate Hai Mujhe ,_**

 ** _Aamchi Mumbai :) :)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _So Done With The Chapter..Very first Chapter! Secrect Narrator Revieled ;) Tell Me How Did You Guys Find It? Waiting For Your Openions._**

 ** _Tug Of War's Next Chapter Will Be Updated Tonight , Quick and Long Update Specially For My Lovely Readers :)_**

 ** _Will Update Soon If I Get Good Number of Reviews , So Review ;)_**

 ** _Keep Smiling!_**

 ** _Thank you._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN **: Hey Lovely Readers! Divyaa Here :) Back With the Second Chapter!**_

 _ **First Of All Thank You So So Much For The Warm Welcome Of This Story.**_

 _ **For My Readers who Don't Have Ac : Okay , You Guys Know what? I Really Respect and Appreciate Your Thoughts , Your Views On My Each and Every Story. I Seriously Don't Know How To Thank You People. There is a misconception on FF that those people who dont have account known as guest readers can only bash. But I Wanna End this Misconception today , Because I've got such gentle , well mannered and well spoken people in my review section.**_

 _ **Be it Ananya , Afifa , Itika , Levisha , Ritika , Zawra , Arooj , Riya , Guest , Shhhhhh. , Saj , Ashi...You Guys Choose such nice words to Encourage Me.**_

 _ **Taani : I Read Your Review Dear , You Just Made Me Nostaligic. I Found You So Sweet and So Serene. Really Lucky to Have A Reader Like You Girl :)**_

 _ **Anna : It Was Around 7 of Morning , I Was Just woken up and I Read Your Review. You Seriously Made My Day Dear. I Really Felt On Top Of The world. And English Mein Full marks toh kisiko nahi milte as its a language subject. But Ya I Used To Top in English in My School Days. And Also Now in College. All Credit Goes to My Buddy behind My English i.e. My Dad. :)**_

 _ **Sweet Sia : You are Sweet Indeed :) You Know , Even I used to Feel Awkward While using Words like Baby / Jaan In stories. Thank god Finally Someone understood the same. And Guys , Please be free to Give Me Suggestion , Give Your Views and Also In Pointing out Mistakes. Because That Will Only Help Me To Get Better :)**_

 _ **Aishu , Yashu , Candy , Shabz , Ashmika and Meghu : My Friends With Blue Name ;) Thanks for your unconditional and Continous Support. :)**_

 _ **You All , Each and Every Reader Are Just CLASSIC People! :)**_

 _ **Enjoy reading :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Good Morning! A New Morning Means new Opportunities , New Chances , New Obstacles , New Challanges. Last Night Kavin And Purvi Had An Amazing Last night Pav - Bhaji Dinner. Aur hamare Kavin Sahab , Jo Kal Mana Kar Rahe The Pav - Bhaji ke Liye Woh Kehne Lage Ke Woh Agli Baar Bhi Yahi Ayenge Purvi ke saath.**_

 _ **Hahaha..Late come Best come. ;)**_

 _ **Now Lets see what's waiting for Kavin and Purvi ahead.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _" Rahul , Tum ne jo Address Diya tha Hum Waha Aa Chuke Hai.." Kavin said._

 _Kavin and Purvi stood in front of A Typical Mumbai's Building with that Old Yet Beautiful Infrastructure. Having 3 floors It wasnt any flate or Tower. It Was An Old Building where Kavin and Purvi had A Room on Rent._

 _" Okay Thanks Yaar. Chal Ab Main Rakhta Hu. "_

 _He Disconnected the call and looked At Purvi who was smiling at him. He Took the Bags and Looked at her again._

 _" Itna Muskura Kyu Rahi Ho? Kya Baat hai? " He asked._

 _" Woh..Hamein Ghar Mil Gaya isiliye Khush hu.." Purvi said Playing a bit with her duppatta._

 _" Purvi , I'm Sorry.." He Said._

 _" Sorry for what? " She asked._

 _" Iss liye ke Main Tumhe aisi Jagah Rakh raha hun..Itni Purani Building mein. " Kavin said._

 _" Kavin..Tum Na Kuch Bhi Kehte Rehte Ho. Purani Hui toh kya hua? Kitni Pyari Building Hai yeh.." Purvi said._

 _" Pyaari? Kis angle se Pyaari Hai Yeh? " Kavin asked Lifting the bags._

 _" Ek Toh Dekho Building Ke Aas Paas Kitne Saare Ped ( Trees ) Hain. Aur Dekho Yaha Neeche Kitne Saare Bacche Khel Rahe Hain. Baccho Ki Khelne Ki , Hasne Ki awaaz hamare ghar mein aayegi. Aur Hamara Chota Sa Pyaara Sa Ghar Hoga Jo Bhale Bada Na Ho , Grand Ya Levish Na Ho..Lekin Hamara Hoga.." Purvi Smiled._

 _Kavin Was Speechless. He Was Out Of Words. Her Love was so pure , so unconditional. She was so happy in that situation too._

 _" Samajh Gaye Ya Aur Samjhau? " Purvi asked with a graceful smile._

 _He Just Nodded. And She Smiled. They Started to walk towards the staircase. The Building Had Wodden Staircase. If You still Go And Check out Many of the Oldschool Buildings in Mumbai , You will Find these Wodden stairacases everywhere. Thats For Sure!_

 _Kavin and Purvi climed up and Went On 2nd Floor where their room was , The Room Was Locked. Purvi knocked on the door of A Neighbour._

 _An Old Woman opened the door._

 _" Jee? " The Woman Asked._

 _" Namste..Woh Hum Yaha Rehne Aaye Hain. Kya Apke Paas Chaabi Hain? " Purvi asked very politely._

 _" Ohh Haan Haan. Chabi mere hi paas hai. Main Laati Hu Ek Min. Ruko.." The Old Woman Said._

 _Kavin and Purvi Nodded._

 _" Ayyo Murthi! Kitna Baar Bola Tum Ko Yeh Drumstick Dekh ke Check kar ke Laane Ka! Iska sambhar kaisa banega! Pranth! " Another Lady Came Out of the nearby room throwing some drumsticks in dustbin._

 _Kavin and Purvi Looked At Her and Smiled._

 _" Jee Namste.." Purvi greeted her._

 _" Waddkham.." The Lady smiled._

 _" Main Purvi Hun..Aur Yeh Mere Husband Kavin. Hum Yaha Rehne Aaye Hai.." Purvi smiled._

 _" Ohh Acha..Main Madhavi and He's My Husband Mr. Murthi.." She smiled Pointing towards her husband who just came out._

 _" Namaste Uncle..Namaste Aunty.." Kavin Greeted them._

 _" Namste Bacche log.." Mr. Murthi smiled._

 _" Aur Main Kalpana hu..Yeh Lo Tumhare Ghar Ki Chaabi.." The Old Lady came out with keys._

 _" Thank you Daadi.." Kavin smiled._

 _" Koyi Baat Nahi Beta. Bohot accha laga tumhare muh se Daadi sun ke , Woh Main Akele Rehti hu na , koyi hai nahi Daadi Kehne wala.." Daadi said._

 _Kavin and Purvi Smiled._

 _" Madhu , Murthi Phir se galat sabzi le aaya? " Daadi Asked with a giggle._

 _" Dekho Na Aunty. Yeh Murthi Ko Kitna samjhaya lekin Samjhata hi nahi.." Madhvi said._

 _" Lekin Madhu.." Mr. Murthi tried to say something._

 _" Murthi , Sighram Vango! Jao Dusri Drumsticks lekar aao. Vango Vango! " Madhvi ordered._

 _" Seri Seri..." Mr. Murthi obeyed._

 _Kavin Was Smiling under breath._

 _" Kavin , tum bhi apni wife se darna shuru kar do. Warna Mere jaisa halat ho jayega.." Mr. Murthi laughed._

 _Kavin nodded while laughing._

 _" Murthi! " Madhvi glared._

 _" I Love You Madhu..." Mr. Murthi Smiled._

 _" Ayyo..." Madhvi Blushed._

 _" Aap Dono Kitne Pyaare Ho Uncle Aunty.." Purvi Smiled._

 _" Aunty Murthi Uncle ko Jawaab toh do.." Kavin said._

 _" Ayyo Kavin...Kya Tum Bhi.." Madhvi pulled Kavin's cheek._

 _All of them laughed happily and Had Some Short Chats._

 _._

 _._

 _Kavin Pushed the Door Open And A Layer Of Dust hitted them. Kavin Started Sneezing as they entered the room._

 _" Ohho Kavin , Tum Bhi Na..Bacche Ho Bilkul.."_

 _Purvi started to Wipe the dust off Kavin's face with her Duppatta._

 _" Ab Thik Hain? " She asked._

 _" Haan.." Kavin Smiled._

 _They Looked around and Saw Nothing in that apartment. Actually You can't Even Call it an Apartment , It was a room. A plane room which was divided in two parts. There was a small kitchen and A small washroom. And rest was the living room. It had a small yet having sufficient space for two people Balcony. And Just An Iron Cupboard._

 _No Bedrooms , No Marbel Flooring , No Interior , No Costly Showpieces , No Expensive Couches , No Crafted Furniture , Not Even A T.V..Nothing!_

 _It was just a room. A Small Room._

 _Isn't It Amazing Guys , Just Give it a thought..We Have Everything in Our home , Sofa Sets , Beds , Tv's , Refrigeraters , Washing Machines and Just Everything._

 _Din Bhar T.V Dekho , Fridge ka thanda paani piyo , Aram se Naram Naram Bed Pe So Jao , Garmi lage Toh AC chalao. Kya Nahi Hain Hamare Paas?_

 _And Here , Our Kavin And Purvi Had Nothing. All they had was just One Old Cupboard and One Fan Hanging on the ceiling._

 _But They Knew That They Had Each other . And Now when they had each other , they needed nothing more._

 _Kavin took some steps forward._

 _" Yaha Toh Kuch Bhi Nahi Hain Purvi..." He Said._

 _Purvi knew that he wasn't in right condition. She came forward and held his hand._

 _" Jaanti hu. Dheere Dheere Sab Aa Jayega Kavin. " She said._

 _He Looked At Her and She saw his eyes getting watery._

 _" Kaise Rahogi Tum Yaha? Yeh Main Kaha Le Aya Hun Tumhe.." He Said._

 _Purvi gently wiped his eyes and said -_

 _" Itni Pyaari Aankhon mein Aansu Bilkul acche nahi lagte. Aur Tum Kya Keh rahe ho Kavin , Main Tumhare Sath Yaha Bohot Khush Rahungi. Tum Mujhe Bohot acchi Jagah leke Aaye ho. Yaha ke Log kitne acche hain. " Purvi said._

 _" lekin Purvi..."_

 _" Lekin Vekin ko nikal do apne dil se Kavin. Tum Jaante Ho Tum Ne Kitna Samjhdari wala kaam kiya hai? Tum ne Ek raat mein Mumbai Jaise Bade Sheher mein Hamare liye Ghar Arrange kiya hai. Logo ko Dhundne par bhi ghar nahi milta yaha. Aur tum ne woh kar dikhaya.." Purvi Smiled._

 _" Aur Yeh Har Koyi Nahi Kar Sakta Kavin , Jaise Tum Ne Yeh Kiya Hai Waise Hi I'm Sure Ke Tum Job Bhi Dhund loge aur dheere dheere sab kar loge. I Am So Proud Of You. "_

 _Purvi hugged him and He Held Her tightly._

 _" Itna Pyaar Karti Ho Mujhse? " He Asked._

 _" Utna Jitna Tum Soch bhi Nahi Sakte. Tumhare Saath Sab Kuch Aasan Hain , Sab Accha Hai..Tumhare Bina Sab Bura..." Purvi replied._

 _" I Promise , Main Tumhe Jald hi Bade Aur Acche Ghar Mein Le Jaunga Purvi..Ekdm Mehel Jaise Ghar Mein..." Kavin Said._

 _Purvi smiled and separated._

 _" Zarur Jayenge. Lekin Filhaal Hamare iss Chote Se Mehel Ko Thik Thak Kar le? " Purvi smiled._

 _" Haan.." Kavin Smiled._

 _\- - - - - KNOCK KNOCK - - - - -_

 _" Aandar Aa sakti hu Mr. And Mrs. Khanna? " Daadi asked._

 _" Arey Daadi , Aaiye na Please.." Kavin smiled._

 _" Ane Nahi..Le Jaane Aayi hu tum dono ko.." Daadi Smiled._

 _" Kaha? " Purvi asked._

 _" Mere Ghar..Chalo Aake Fresh ho jao aur thoda aram kar lo. " Daadi smiled._

 _" Aur Phir Lunch Karne Hamare Ghar Ana Hai..Yummy Sambhar Banaya hai.." Madhvi Joined._

 _" Jee..Aap Dono Kyu Takleef..." Kavin was cutted in middle._

 _" Ayyo Takleef Kya Usmein Kavin. Tum hamara Son jaisa hai aur Yeh Hamara Daughter in law. Tum ayega toh Murthi ko aur Mere ko accha lagega.." Madhvi said._

 _Kavin and Purvi Nodded and Both the kind ladies smiled._

 _" Kavin..Tum Jao Jaake Fresh Ho Jao Daadi Ke Ghar.." Purvi said._

 _" Aur tum? " Daadi asked._

 _" Daadi Main Tab Tak Fatafat se Ghar Saaf Kar Leti hu. " Purvi smiled._

 _" Main Bhi Help Kar Deta Hun. " Kavin said._

 _" Nahi Mere Superman. Tum Pehle hi bohot thak chuke ho. Ab Jao Jaake Fresh ho jao.." Purvi smiled._

 _Kavin took his clothes and Went with Daadi._

 _" Purvi Kanna , Chalo Main Tumhari Help Karti hu saare utensils lagane mein , kitchen set karnd mein..." Madhvi said._

 _" Nahi Aunty..Main..."_

 _" Pata Hai Mujhe Tum Khud bhi bohot tired hai..Lekin Kavin ko Pata nahi chalne diya. Main toh ghar pe rest hi kar rahi thi pura din. Yaha thoda kaam kar legi toh kya ho jayega..Chalo Chalo..." Madhvi smiled._

 _Purvi Nodded and Madhvi and Purvi Togather Started to clean the house._

 _... After Sometime ..._

 _" Purvi , Woh Daadi Tumhe Bula.." Kavin Stopped as He Saw the house._

 _It Was Clean , Windows were open and Fresh air was entering from them. Clothes were settledin cupboard , Kitchen was cleaned and Few Jars were placed neately on cleaned Shelf. Washroom was cleaned as well. Curtains were tugged over windows and Balcony was cleaned as well._

 _Purvi was taking out her fresh clothes from the cupboard._

 _" Tum ne toh iss ghar ka naksha hi badal diya..." Kavin smiled._

 _" Ab Lag Raha Hai Na Yeh Hamara chota sa mehel? " Purvi smiled._

 _" Haan. Bohot Pyaara Lag Raha Hai Yeh Ghar.." Kavin said._

 _" Madhvi aunty ne bohot help ki hain..Aaj Raat Ko Main Kuch Meetha Bana ke Daadi aur Madhavi Aunty - Murthi Uncle Ko Dekar aaungi.." Purvi said._

 _" Good Idea. Bohot Pyaar Diya hai inn logo ne hamein.." Kavin said._

 _Soon Purvi Got Freshen Up and They Had Lunch At Mr. And Mrs. Murthi's Place._

 _\- - - - - - After Lunch - - - - - -_

 _" Kavin , Tum So Jao Thodi Der..Main Zara Market Jaake Kuch Saaman lekar Aati Hu.."_

 _Purvi Looked At Him As He Changed Side For the 4Th Time._

 _" Purvi , Main Kab Se Try Kar Raha Hu. Lekin Nind hi Nahi aa rahi mujhe.." Kavin Pouted._

 _Purvi Smiled At Her Smaller then A Kid Husband and Went Towards him._

 _" Zameen Pe Soney ki Aadat Nahi Hain Na Hamein..isiliye shayad.." Purvi said._

 _" Haan. Par Yeh Chaddar Bhi Comfortable Hain. Lekin Dekho Na Yeh Pillow Ke Sath Jam Hi Nahi Rahi Meri..." Kavin Pouted Again._

 _Purvi Lifted His Head And Kept it On Her Lap And Started Caressing His Hair._

 _" Ab Accha Lag raha hai? " Purvi Smiled._

 _" Bohot Bohot Accha Lag raha hai.." Kavin Smiled._

 _" Hmm..Ab So Jao Chalo...thak gaye ho na tum bohot Kavin.." Purvi said._

 _" Tum Bhi toh thak gayi ho na..Tum Bhi So Jao Na.." Kavin said._

 _" Main Toh tumhe dekh ke hi Fresh Ho Jaati Hu Kavin.." Purvi smiled._

 _" Accha ji? " Kavin Smiled._

 _Both of them talked for a while and then Kavin was asleep. Purvi Gently picked his head and placed it on pillow. She Smiled looking at her Cute and Innocent Kavin. She Placed a Soft Kiss On His Forehead and Went to Market._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Kaha Tha Na Maine , Kavin and Purvi can Overcome Every Obstacle togather. Thats What Has Happened. The Way Purvi Adjusted and Accepted the present situation is something really out of the world. The Way She Supported Kavin and Made Him Believe That She is always proud of him is really amazing. Thats What We Need In Our Love - Trust , Respect and Support.**_

 _ **These three magical things bring out Pure and True Love! :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Done With The Chapter Guys , Hope You All Liked It! :)_**

 ** _Will Update Really Soon if I good amount of Reviews. So Review :)_**

 ** _Note : Guys , Due to Some Technical issues , Reviews are not visible. But don't worry guys , After sometime they will be seen. :)_**

 ** _Keep smiling!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** _ **: Hey Peeps! Divyaa Here :) With The Next and Long Update!**_

 _ **I Know, It Got Delayed. Sincere Sorry's for that. But Eksath 4 Stories Ke Lambe Lambe Chapter likhna , thoda toh late hoga na..:) But Next Time se Bilkul Late Nahi Hoga.**_

 _ **A Huge Huge Thank You To All My Lovely Readers Who Took Out their Precious time and Read My Last Update.**_

 _ **An Announcement Which Is Pending From My Side , IMPORTANT announcement. Tu Hai Ke Nahi 's Next Update Which will be here by tommorow will contain that. So Do Have A Look!**_

 ** _Special Thanks To My Meghs Buddy ( Meghana) for helping me with those Awesome South indian words. So All Credit Goes To Meghs for that. Thanks Buddy! Love Ya :)_**

 ** _Enjoy Reading!_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nothing Much To Say , You Should Find Your Own Way. Do Not Mind The Failures and Delay , As Your Mumbai Speaks Today!**_

 ** _Confused?_**

 ** _Have A Look..:)_**

 _\- - - - - Same Evening - - - - - -_

 _" Kya Main Andar Aa Jau? " Purvi asked._

 _She was standing on the doorstep of Daadi. The Door Was Open , Generally In Mumbai's Chawl systemed Buildings People Keep the Doors of their Rooms Open. It Is Really Normal , You Go At Any Point Of Time to Any of these Chawl Systemed Buildings in Mumbai. You Are Welcomed with open Doors. Ofcourse , Except Night ;)_

 _" Arey Beta , Puch Kyu Rahi Ho..Aa Jao Andar , Tumhara Hi Ghar Hai. " Daadi Smiled._

 _Purvi Entered inside and extended A Small Bowl to Daadi._

 _" Suji Ka Halwa Banaya Hai , Socha Apko Khila Dun. Apne Itni Help Jo Ki Hai Aaj Hamari.." Purvi smiled._

 _Daadi took a spoon and Tasted it._

 _" Jaanti Hu Bohot Simple hai. Bas Dudh , Suji aur Shakkar Daali Hain , Dry fruits Ya Khoya Daal Nahi Saki. Savings Karni Hain Na.." Purvi smiled._

 _" Tumhare toh Haathon Mein Hi Taste Hai Beta , Dry Fruits Aur Khoya Ki Koyi Zarurat Nahi Hain. Bohot Tasty Hai Yeh..." Daadi Smiled._

 _KNOCK KNOCK - - - -_

 _" Ayyo Purvi..." Madhvi Smiled._

 _" Can I Please Come In Mr. And Mrs. Murthi? " Purvi Smiled._

 _" Most Welcome Beta.." Mr. Murthi smiled._

 _" Uncle , Aunty Aap dono Ke liya halwa laayi hu. Kha Ke Batana Haan Kaisa Laga.." Purvi Smiled._

 _" Ohh Nice..Hum Bhi Tum Ko Ek Din Payssam Bana Ke taste karata hai.." Madhavi smiled._

 _" Payssam? " Purvi question._

 _" Woh Humara South Indian Sweet Dish Hain..." Mr. Murthi Said._

 _" Ohh..Ji Pakka Khilana.." Purvi Said._

 _" Done. " Madhvi Smiled._

 _" Ab Main Chalti Hu..Kavin Wait Kar Raha Hoga.." Purvi smiled._

 _Murthi's Smiled and Purvi started walking towards the door._

 _" Such A Sweet Child na Madhvi.." Mr. Murthi Smiled._

 _" Ekdm Correct bola tum , inippu pen ( sweet girl ) . " Madhvi smiled._

 _Purvi was about to Enter their house , When She Saw A Woman Of Around 30-32 years opening the lock of her house which was near Daadi's house._

 _Being Civil , Purvi Offered A Smile To That Lady And She Just Ignored Purvi._

 _" Hello..Main Purvi Hu , Aaj Hi Yaha Aayi Hu Rehne.." Purvi said._

 _" Mujhe Tum Se Koyi Matlab Nahi Hain. " The Lady Replied._

 _Purvi Gave A Confused Look to Her._

 _" Aap Halwa Khayengi? Main Laau? " Purvi asked._

 _" Mujhe Meetha Pasand Nahi. " She Replied Rudely._

 _" Haan Woh Toh Dikh Hi Raha Hai.." Purvi Mummered with a chuckle._

 _" Kuch Kaha? " The Lady Gave An Angry Look to Her._

 _Purvi Nodded As No And The Lady Went Inside the home banging the door quiet hard._

 _" Ajeeb Hain.." Purvi Mummered._

 _" Woh Resham Did Hain.."_

 _Purvi Saw A Young Girl Coming towards her Carrying A Bag on her shoulders._

 _" Ohh By the Way , Hello I'm Noor.." The Girl Smiled._

 _" Hello Noor , I'm Purvi..Aaj Hi aye hain Hum Yaha Rehne.." Purvi smiled._

 _" Ohh I See..Lekin Hum Matlab? " Noor asked._

 _" Matlab Main Aur Mere Husband.." Purvi said._

 _" Tum Married Ho. Congrats Yaar! " Noor Smiled._

 _" Hahaha..Tum Se Mil ke Bohot Accha Laga Noor , Ek Dost Mil Gayi Mujhe.." Purvi said._

 _" Mujhe Bhi..Waise Yaha Sab Acche Hain , Main , Daadi , Murthi uncle and Madhu Aunty ..Bas Inn Resham Didi Ko Chod Ke..." Noor Made A Face._

 _" Rita Didi..Kyu? " Purvi asked._

 _" Woh Toh Main Baad Mein Fursat se Bataungi Tumhe , Filhaal toh abhi abhi College Trip se Aayi Hu. Jaake Bas So Jaungi.." Noor Smiled._

 _" Haan Haan. Aur Agar Kuch Chahiye Ho Toh Mujhe Batana Haan.." Purvi smiled._

 _" Dude , Yeh Toh Mujhe Tumhe Kehna Chahiye.." Noor Laughed._

 _" Jao Jaake Aram Karo..Lekin tumhara Khana? " Purvi asked._

 _" Don't Worry , Friends ke sath bahar hi dinner Kiya hai.." Noor Said._

 _Both of them shared some more words and Backed to their own rooms._

 _" Purvi .. Kitni Der Laga Di Tum Ne , Mujhe Bohot Bhuk Lagi Hai Yaar. " Kavin Grumped._

 _" Sorry Sorry Baba..Woh Hamare Do Naye Padosiyo se Mulaquat ho Gayi , Isiliye thoda Zyada Time lag gaya.." Purvi Said While Serving the Food For Them._

 _" Ohh.." Kavin Nodded._

 _Purvi Brought both the plates to living room and Kept them on Ground. She also Sat Near Kavin and they started to Have Food._

 _" You Know Kavin , Hamari Ek Nayi Padosi Hai , Noor. Woh Bohot Pyaari Hai. " Purvi smiled._

 _" Accha? Waise tumhe toh sab pyaare hi lagte hai Purvi.. " Kavin Smiled._

 _" Aisa Nahi Hai..Woh Resham Didi Hain na , woh thodi ajeeb hai.." Purvi said._

 _" Tum Bhi Kamaal Ho Purvi.." Kavin Chuckled._

 _Both Of Them Smiled Widely._

 _" Arey Haan , Main toh Tumhe Batana Hi Bhul gaya.." Kavin said._

 _" Yahi Ke Kal tum interview dene Jaa Rahe Ho. Hai na? " Purvi asked flashing a huge smile._

 _" Yaar , Tumhe Har Baar Kaise Pata Chal Jata Hai.." Kavin Smiled._

 _" Woh toh Mera Secret Hai. Aur Waise Bhi Main Janti hu Ke Tum Chup Chap Ghar Pe Bilkul Nahi Baithne wale , Tumhara Bas chalta toh abhi uthke Chale jaate interview dene. " She Finished._

 _" Haan . You Know Me So Well , Jald Se Jald Job Milana Chahta Hu Main..Taaki Shuruwat toh ho.." Kavin Said._

 _" Kaisi shuruwat? " Purvi asked._

 _" Hamare Bade Mehel Jaise Ghar Mein Jaane Ki Shuruwat.." Kavin smiled._

 _" Ohh..Waise Kal Main Bhi Jaa Rahi Kuch Banks Mein Interview Dene , Banking Sector Mera Comfort Zone Hai toh Socha Yahi Se Start Karu.." Purvi Said._

 _" Wise Decision. Waise Tum Ek Smart , Independent aur Modern Khayalo Wali Ladki Ho..Tumhe Job Aasani se Mil Jayegi. I'm Sure. " Kavin Said._

 _Purvi Smiled._

 _" Pata Hai Mujhe Tum Mein Sab Se Acchi Baat Kya Lagti hai Purvi? " Kavin Asked._

 _" Kya? " Purvi asked._

 _" Yeh Ke Tum Ek Bohot Strong Ladki Ho , Apna Ek Point of View Rakhti ho , Apne Pati Se Kandha Mila Ke aagey badhna Chahti ho , Not like those girls Jinka Life Mein ek Hi Goal hota hai Ke Shaadi Ke Baad Pati Ko Khush rakho , Ghar Sambhalo aur Bacche Sambhalo..." Kavin said._

 _" Unn Ladkiyo Ke Paas Tumhare Jaisa Samjhdar Pati Bhi toh nahi hota na..Tum Ne Mujhe Bohot Freedom Diya Hai Kavin , Tum Mujhe Bohot Zyada Support karte ho. Agar Main Apne Career mein kuch accha Kar Ke Dikhaungi Toh Uski Sab Se Zyada Khushi Bhi Tumhe Hi Hogi. I know.." Purvi smiled._

 _Both of them Finished the dinner with some more chats._

 _" Kavin , Chalo Bistar Lag Gaya Hain.." Purvi called Out for him._

 _He Came From Inside the Washroom in Changed Clothes._

 _As Soon As He Came Out , He Saw A Mat Over the Floor covered By A Thin Bedsheet with two pillows over them and a single blanket._

 _" Yeh.." Kavin Said._

 _Purvi looked at Kavin With A Questioning Look._

 _" Tum Kaise So Paogi Purvi Yaha? Yaha Toh Matress Tak Nahi Hain , Tumhari Body Pain Karegi. " Kavin Said._

 _" Nahi Baba..Body Nahi Pain Karegi. Aur Agar Hamein Bade Mehel Ke King Size Bed Tak Jaana Hai toh Start toh Zameen Se Hi Karna Hoga Na? " Purvi Smiled._

 _Kavin Smiled And Both of Lied Down on the bedsheet. Purvi was obviously feeling A Bit Inconvinient and it was noticed by Kavin._

 _" Kaha Tha Na Maine Purvi..Tumhe Takleef Hogi.." Kavin Sighed._

 _" Takleef Ki baat nahi hai Kavin , Kuch Gadbad Hai Yaha.." Purvi said._

 _" Kya? " Kavin Asked._

 _Purvi Rolled up and Leaned On Kavin with Head on His chest. He smiled._

 _" Gadbad Solved..." Purvi chuckled._

 _He Tightened His Grip on Her and Made Her Feel Comfortable._

 _... After Few Mins ..._

 _Kavin Slowly Opened His eyes and Looked at Purvi who was sleeping peacefully in His Arms._

 _ **Pata Nahi Purvi Kaise Adjust Kar Rahi Hain Har Cheez Ko..Lekin Phir Bhi Ek Baar Bhi Shikaayat nahi ki Hai usne. Mujhe Jald Se Jald Purvi Ko Yaha Le Jana hoga aur Usse Acchi Lifestyle Deni hogi. I Don't Want Her To Adjust More..**  
_

 _Kavin's Chain of Thoughts was Disturbed When Purvi's Voice came to his ears._

 _" Kavin , Sab Theek Ho Jayega. Please Ab Sochna Band Karo Aur So Jao.." Purvi said with closed eyes._

 _He Looked In Amazment at Her._

 _" Ankhein Bandh Ho Ya Khuli , Mujhe Hamesha Pata Chal Jata Hai.." Purvi Smiled._

 _" I Love You. " Kavin Smiled Tightening the Grip on her._

 _" Love You too.." Purvi Smiled._

 _\- - - - - - Next Morning - - - - - - -_

 _" Purvi , Meri Shirt Select Kar do na Please? "_

 _Kavin Called out from washroom , Purvi Smiled and Tuned off the gas stove and Opened the Cupboard._

 _She went through some of his shirts and then finally picked Up A Light Blue Coloured Shirt for him._

 _He Came Out of the Washroom Wearing Formal Grey Pants and A White Baniyan while Drying his Wet Hair._

 _" Yeh Dekho , Aaj Yeh Shirt Pehno Tum.." Purvi smiled._

 _" Its Nice. Tumhara Selection Hamesha Kamal Ka Hota Hai Purvi.." Kavin Smiled._

 _" I Know. Ab Chalo Ghumo.." Purvi said._

 _Kavin Turned Around and Purvi Helped Him With the Shirt. He Wore It And Started to Fold its sleeves whereas Purvi was buttoning his shirt._

 _" Accha Kavin..." Purvi Said._

 _" Hmm? " He Asked._

 _" Dekhte Hai Aaj Pehle Kisko Job Milti Hain.." Purvi smiled under breath._

 _" Accha? " He Asked with a grin._

 _" Haan. Kyu? Darr Gaye? " Purvi teased._

 _" Darta Toh Main Kisi Se Nahi hun. I'm On. Bas Kahi tum matt Haar Jaana.." Kavin teased._

 _" Haan Haan. Dekh Lenge Husband ji.." Purvi said._

 _" Waise tum Kab Jaa Rahi Ho Interviews Ke Liye? " Kavin Asked._

 _" Main Tumhare Baad nikalungi. Mera time 11 baje ka hai na.." Purvi said Bringing out some breads from kitchen._

 _Kavin stood in front of the mirror and Started Setteling his Hair._

 _" Chalo Aa Karo.." Purvi said._

 _She Fed Him some Breads which were coated with Jam._

 _After Eating Some of them._

 _" Bas Bas Purvi..Pet Bhar Gaya. " Kavin said._

 _" Very Good. Accha Hua Na Ke Maine Hi Tumhe Khila Diya , Warna Jaldi Jaldi Mein Tum Bhuke Pet Hi Chale Jaate. " Purvi smiled._

 _" Haan. Accha Ab Main Chalta Hu Haan Purvi..." Kavin Said._

 _" Arey Ruko Ruko..."_

 _Purvi jogged out of the kitchen carrying a bowl._

 _" Dahi Shakkar Khate Jao..." Purvi smiled._

 _She Fed A Spoonful Of Sweet Yougurt to Him and Kissed Lightly On His Right Cheek._

 _" All The Best Kavin.." She Smiled._

 _He also Fed Her And Kissed Back._

 _" All The Best To You Too Purvi.." He Smiled._

 _\- - - - - - - - - At Evening - - - - - - - - -_

 _Purvi Was Walking Towards The Building when she Saw Noor._

 _" Hey Purvi.." Noor Greeted Her._

 _" Hello Noor.." Purvi smiled._

 _" Kaha Se Aa Rahi Ho? Bahar Gayi thi ? " Noor Asked._

 _" Haan Woh Kuch Interviews Dene Gayi thi.." Purvi replied._

 _" Oh Great! Toh Kya Hua? " Noor asked with a smile._

 _" Umm..Kuch Nahi Hua.." Purvi Smiled._

 _" Ohh..Koyi baat nahi Purvi , Inshallah tumhe Jald Hi Job Mil Jayegi.." Noor Said._

 _" Haan Zarur. " Purvi Smiled._

 _" Accha Ab Chalo Chalo , Mood Accha Banate Hai Hum Tumhara! " Noor Exclaimed._

 _Noor Grabbed Her Hand And Took Her With Her._

 _" Par Hum Kaha Jaa Rahe Hain Noor? " Purvi asked._

 _" Arey tum chalo toh Sahi Yaar..." Noor Smiled._

 _Noor Took Her To The Small compound their Building Had Where Kids Were Playing and Few Ladies Were Sitting Having some Chats._

 _" Bacche Log Yeh Hai Purvi Didi , Jaise Main Apki Didi Hu Waise Hi Yeh Hai. Okay? " Noor Asked._

 _" Okay! " Kids Exclaimed._

 _" Aur Sharma Aunty , Joshi Aunty , Riya Didi Yeh Purvi Hain. Hamare Floor pe Rehne Ayi Hain.." Noor said._

 _Purvi Greeted All Of Them And Soon She Was Chatting With The Ladies. Noor Saw Madhavi Aunty coming inside t_

 _he colony and She Ran Towards Her._

 _" Madhu Aunty! " Noor Smiled._

 _" Noor..Kanna.." Madhvi Smiled._

 _" Madhu Aunty Chalo Mere Saath..Sab Waha Baithe Hain , Aap Bhi Chalo.." Noor Said._

 _" Ayyo Noor , Noor Nan Connatu Ninkal Etuttu? ( Where Are You Taking Me ? ) " Madhvi Asked_

 _Noor Took Her to the same place and she also joined the ladies club._

 _" Didi Didi , Chalo Hamare Sath Khelo Na.." A Cute Girl Asked._

 _" Beta , Purvi Didi Abhi Bahar Se Thak Kar Aayi Hai na? Hum Baad Mein Khelenge unke saath.." Noor said._

 _" Arey Nahi Noor , Aisi Koyi Baat Nahi Hain. Chalo Na Hum Khelte Hai , It'll Be Fun. " Purvi smiled._

 _Noor Nodded and Both the Girls Went Along with the kids to try their hand and Feet with some playing._

 _Kids gelled up really well with Purvi and They Were Having Fun._

 _Meanwhile Kavin Also Came inside the compound , And Saw Purvi Playing along with the Kids. Kavin Smiled seeing Her And Chose Not to Disturb Her In Playing. He was about to go Upstairs when His Gaze cought Mrs. Murthi sitting Alone On the Bench._

 _Kavin went near her and sat besides her._

 _" Aunty , Kya Hua Aap Yaha Akele Kyu Baithe ho? " Kavin asked._

 _" Kuch - Kuch Nahi. Main toh bas aise hi. " Madhvi said._

 _" Aunty , Kya Baat Hai? Aap Ro Rahi Hai? " Kavin asked as he saw tears dewelling in Madhvi's eyes._

 _" ille ille..Why should I Cry? " Madhvi pretended._

 _Kavin Sighed and Gave Her A Tight Hug._

 _" Look At Me As Your Own Son , and Share It Aunty. " Kavin said._

 _Madhvi Was Overwhelmed By Kavin's Gesture , She Wiped Her Tears And Said -_

 _" Maine Jab Tum Ko Dekha Tha First Time , It Reminded Of My Son. My Son Vishwa , He Died In a Car Accident Two Years Back. " Madhvi said._

 _Kavin held her hand and Looked at her._

 _" Woh bhi aisa hi mera care karta tha , Amma Amma Kar ke Pura Din Mujhse Baat Karta tha. Tumhari Umar Ka Tha. But Jab Se Woh Chala Gaya , Main aur Mr. Murthi Ekdm Alone Ho Gaya Hai. " Madhvi said._

 _" Aunty , Lekin Ab Main Aur Purvi Aa Gaye Hai na. Aap Bilkul Chinta Matt Kijiye. I Promise , AapKo aur Uncle Ko Vishwa Ki Kami Nahi Mehsoos Hone Denge. " Kavin Said._

 _" Rumbha Pramadam ( I'm So Happy ) . Thank You So Much Kavin. " Madhvi Smiled._

 _" Thank You Ko Rakho Side Mein Aur Smile Karo. You Look So Beautiful Madhu Aunty , Lucky Murthi Uncle haan..." Kavin Smiled._

 _" Ayyo..Naughty child.." Madhvi chuckled._

 _Both of them shared A Joyful laugh._

 _\- - - - - - - After 10 Mins - - - - - - -_

 _" Have this.." Purvi said extending the Glass of water._

 _" Thanks. " Kavin took it from her._

 _He Had two three quick sips of water and Kept the Glass aside._

 _Both Of Them Looked At Each Other for A Moment._

 _" Congratulations! "_

 _" Congratulations! "_

 _Both of them Said at The Same Time._

 _" Kyu? "_

 _" Kyu? "_

 _Both Of Them asked at The Same Time._

 _" Hahahaha..."_

 _Both Of Them Laughed._

 _" Okay , You Go First.. " Kavin said._

 _" Hmm. Tumhe Job Mil Gayi Na ? " Purvi asked._

 _" Nahi toh..Mujhe Nahi Mili Abhi Tak Job.." Kavin said._

 _" Aur Tumhe? " He Asked._

 _" Nahi. Mujhe bhi Nahi Mili.." Purvi replied._

 _Both of them smiled at each other. She Went In His Embrace And He Held Her Tight._

 _" Matlab Hum Dono Hi Shart Haar Gaye. " Kavin laughed._

 _" Haan. Yaha Mumbai Mein Ek Din Mein Job Milna toh Its Impossible. " Purvi said._

 _" Hmm..Mehnat Toh Karni Padegi Purvi. Struggle Karna Padega.." Kavin said._

 _" Hmm.." Purvi Kept Quiet._

 _" Kya Hua? Struggle Ka Naam Sun Kar Dar Gayi? " Kavin asked._

 _" Darne Ke Liye Thodi Na Hum Yaha Aaye Hai Kavin , Kuch Banane Ke Liye Aye Hain Na..Phir Chahe Kitna Bhi Struggle Karna Pade. Hum Peeche Nahi Hatenge. " Purvi Said._

 _" Bilkul. Akhir iss Struggle Ko Bhi toh Yaad Rahe Ke Uska Paala Kis Se Pada Hai. " Kavin Smiled._

 _" Kal Phir Hum Interviews Dene Jayenge. Aur Puri Mehnat Karenge. " Purvi Said._

 _" Haan..Lekin Filhaal Kuch Kha Le? Bhuk Lagi Hai.." Kavin Smiled._

 _Both of them smiled At Each other and went to Kitchen to Prepare Some Food For them._

 _._

 _._

 ** _I'm Full Of Opportunities, the one who really wants to Achive Something In Life , I Welcome Them With Open Heart. Kavin and Purvi Looked Amongst Those , Who Never Gave up and Never got disheartened of Failures._**

 ** _That First Day Of Rejections gave them double boost to do more and more efforts to get what the dreamt of._**

 ** _Lets see , What's coming for them ahead in this City of Dreams._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Done With The Chapter! Tell Me How Did You Guys Find It?_**

 ** _Will Update Soon If I Get Good Amount of Reviews , So Review ;)_**

 ** _Next Updates : A Quick Update Of Tu Hai Ke Nahi._**

 ** _Keep Smiling!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : _Hey Lovely Readers! Divyaa Here :) With The Next Update! I'm So Happy Right Now!_**

 ** _Two Reasons Behind My Super Duper Happiness , Waise Toh Main Hamesha Happy Rehti Hu But Aaj Thodi Zyada Happy Hu._**

 ** _1\. My Dear Reader and Sis. Levisha Is Back! Welcome Back Levi :) :) I Missed You So Much! And Today When I Saw Your Review On Strangers Really? I was So Happy I Can't Tell You. And Don't Say Sorry Dear As I Completely Understand , I Hope Your Exams Went Awesome. I Know They Would Have Definately. So THIS UPDATE IS DEDICATED TO YOU Levi! And I'll Tell You What , I Was Going To Update this Tommorow But After Seeing You Back I Got So Much Energy that I Did It. So Credit Goes to Levi For This Fast Update._**

 ** _2\. I'm Looking Forward To A Boxing Match! After So Many Months , Gonna Wear My Boxing Gloves. Starting Practices From Tommorow._**

 ** _So These Are The Reasons._**

 ** _And Yeah , Strangers Really Is Update Today in the Morning. So Do Have A Look!_**

 ** _Missing You Ritika , Do Come Soon. Levi Is Here now Waiting For You._**

 ** _Special Thanks To My Meghs Buddy , For Helping Me With Lovely South Indian Language , All Credit Goes To Her. And She's Such A Kind Girl That Every Time I Just Text Her On Whatsapp and ask for the translation. And She Just Happily Helps Me. So Thank You So Much My Buddy and this story in truely incomplete Without Your Help. Love Ya! LongLive Our Sisterhood._**

 ** _Double Dhamaka!_**

 ** _Enjoy Reading._**

 **.**

 **.**

 _... Two Days Later ..._

 _" Welcome Home.." Purvi Smiled As She Opened the Door._

 _" Hmm. " Kavin Smiled Weakly._

 _He Came inside and Sat Near Window , He Wasn't In A Great mood This Evening. Purvi Gave Him Some Water. He drank some and kept the glass aside._

 _Purvi Sat Near Him._

 _" What Happened? " Purvi Asked._

 _" Pata Nahi Purvi , Whats Going Wrong..3 Din Ho Gaye Lekin Abhi Tak Job Nahi Mili Hain. " Kavin said._

 _" Hmm. Maine bhi Kayi Banks Mein Apply kiya but Kuch Output nahi mila. " Purvi said._

 _" Purvi , Agar Aisa Hi chalta Raha Toh? " Kavin asked._

 _Purvi Cupped His Face and Looked at Him._

 _" Kuch Nahi Hoga Kavin. Hamein Bas Try Karte Rehna Hai. Dekhna Pakka Jald Hi Hamein Job Mil Jayegi. " Purvi Smiled._

 _Kavin Smiled And Kissed Her Palm._

 _See I'll Tell You What Guys , A Man's Biggest Support is his Woman. A Man Can Loose His Temper , His Courage , His Cool in times Of Difficulties. At that time Only A Woman Can Make Him Stand Back Again. Only A Woman Can Support Him._

 _... After One Week ..._

 _Entire the Week Kavin and Purvi kept Hunting for Job. Kavin Pushed Himself More and Went For 3 Interviews A Day Instead of One. Purvi also Gave Several Interviews._

 _But Mumbai Mein Job Thali Mein Paroske Nahi milti. Khud Ki Thali Kamaani Padti Hai._

 _One Fine Evening ,_

 _Kavin Rushed Inside The House and Purvi Was in Kitchen._

 _" Purvi! Purvi Jaldi Aao! " Kavin exclaimed._

 _Purvi Was Just waiting for Him to Come So As Soon As She Heard His Voice She Came Running Outside the kitchen._

 _" Kavin! Tumhe Pata Hai Mujhe Tumhe Kuch Batana Hai! " Purvi exclaimed._

 _" Carefull Purvi.."_

 _Kavin Said As She Rushed To Him Running All the way , He Knew that She Would End Up Bumping on Him So He came in front of her and as We all know Purvi Landed On Kavin and Both of them were On Mat with Kavin at the bottom and Purvi Lying Comfortabely Over His Chest._

 _" Hahahaha..."_

 _" Hahahahaha.."_

 _Both of them bursted out laughing like Insane._

 _" Mujhe Tumhe Kuch Batana Hai Purvi.." Kavin said Caressing Her Hair._

 _" Nahi Pehle Main.." Purvi said._

 _" Nahi Main.." Kavin said._

 _" Accha Saath Mein Batate Hain.." Purvi Said._

 _" Okay , On Count Of 3. " Kavin said._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _" Job Mil Gayi Mujhe.."_

 _" Mujhe Job Mil Gayi.."_

 _Kavin and Purvi said At The Same Time._

 _" What! " Kavin Exclaimed._

 _" Really! " Purvi Squelled._

 _" Haan. Mujhe Ek Company Mein Job Mil Gayi Hain. Stratergic section mein..Acchi Job Hai. " Kavin Smiled._

 _" Aur Mujhe YES Bank Mein.." Purvi Smiled._

 _" Kya Baat Hain! Congratulations My Love.." Kavin said._

 _" Congratulations.." Purvi Smiled._

 _Kavin Kissed Her Forehead and She Rested Her Head On His Chest._

 _" Tum Ne Ekdm Sahi Kaha Tha Purvi , Himmat Haarne Se Kuch Nahi Hota. " Kavin said._

 _" Ab Dekhna Kavin , Sab Thik Ho Jayega. Shuruwat toh Ho Chuki Hai. " Purvi Smiled._

 _" Haan. " Kavin said._

 _Purvi Got up after Few Mins. And Went Inside The Kitchen and Came With A Box Of Sweets._

 _" Muh Meetha Karo.."_

 _Purvi Fed Him A Piece Of Kaju Katli and He Fed Her Too._

 _" Chalo , Hum Saare Neighbours Ko Mithai Khila Kar Aate Hai.." Kavin Said._

 _" Haan Chalo.." Purvi said._

 _Both Of Them Came Out Of Their Room and Went To Daadi._

 _" Daadi.." Purvi Called Out._

 _" Arey Mr. And Mrs. Khanna , Kya Baat Hain Bhai? Aaj Eksath Daadi Ke Ghar? " Daadi Smiled Widely._

 _" Daadi Apko Mithai Khilane Aye Hain..Humein Job Mil Gayi Hain Na. " Kavin Said._

 _" Arey Waah! Yeh Toh Kitni Khushi Ki Baat Hain. God Bless You Both." Daadi Smiled._

 _They Fed Daadi Some Sweets and Then Took Her Leave and Came To Murthi's House._

 _Purvi Knocked the Door and Mr. Murthi Opened The Door._

 _" Ayo Kavin , Purvi..Come Inside. Please Come. " Mr. Murthi Smiled Warmly._

 _Kavin and Purvi Went inside and Madhvi Came Out Of The Kitchen._

 _" Purvi , Kavin..Most Welcome. Tum Ruko Baitho , Main Kuch Khane Ko Banata Hai. " Madhvi smiled._

 _" Arey Nahi Nahi Madhu Aunty..Hamein Kuch Khana Nahi Hain. " Kavin Said._

 _" Oru Kasekkkuc to cappita Po. ( Aise Kaise , Kuch Toh Kha Kar Jaao. ) " Madhvi Said._

 _Kavin and Purvi Understood Nothing._

 _" Aunty, Hum Toh Yaha Apko Yeh Sweets Khilane Aye Hai. " Kavin Smiled._

 _" Sweets? Kyu Beta? " Murthi Asked._

 _" Woh Aunty Ek Good News Hain. " Purvi Smiled._

 _Madhvi's Face Lit Up With Joy and She Smiled Widely._

 _" Ayyo Purvi , Congratulations! Good News Hai. Kab Pata Chala? And Which Month? " Madhvi went on without Break._

 _" Arey Wahh. Congratulations Kavin! Appa Banane Jaa Rahe Ho Haan. " Mr. Murthi joined._

 _Kavin And Purvi Looked At Each other and Started Laughing._

 _" Aunty..Woh Wali Good News Nahi Hain. " Kavin Said Controling his laughter._

 _" Haan. Good News toh Yeh Hai Ke Hamein Job Mil Gayi Hai. " Purvi Said._

 _Madhvi and Murthi Looked At Each Other and Laughed On their Silly act._

 _" Ayyo Katavule , Vetikkaiyana Ennai. ( Oh God , Silly Me.) " Laughed Madhavi ._

 _Extending The Box Of Sweets Purvi said -_

 _" Ye Lijiye Aunty Muh Meetha Kijiye.. Uncle Li Jiye. "_

 _Mr. Murthi took 2 - 3 Pieces togather and Madhvi Glared At Him._

 _" Murthi , U Innum THN Oru Pis Etuttu ta. ( Murthi , You Can't Take More Then One Piece. ) " Madhvi Glared._

 _" Madhu , Ennai anaittu neram taminet ventam. Enakku atu Cappitalam. Atan Oru Nalla Ceyti. ( Madhu , Don't Dominate Me All the Time. Let Me Have It. Its A Good News. ) " Murthi said._

 _All This While Kavin and Purvi just kept smiling at them looking at their cute fight._

 _" Abhi Dekho Purvi , Sugar Ka Problem Hai Phir Bhi Mera Baat Nahi. " Madhvi Complained._

 _" Tum Dekho Kavin , Hamesha Mujhe Scold Karti Hain. " Mr. Murthi pouted._

 _Kavin and Purvi Smiled at Them And Gave A Tight Hug to them._

 _" Aap Dono Bohot Cute Ho. " Kavin said._

 _... Next Morning ..._

 _" Purvi , Chalo Main Chalta Hu. All The Best For Today Love. Take Care. " Kavin said._

 _Saying This Kavin Left the house and Came Downstairs. He Saw Noor Fuming in Anger and Tapping her foot._

 _" Noor.." He Said._

 _" Kavin Bhaiya..Good Morning. " Noor Smiled._

 _" Good Morning.." Kavin smiled._

 _" There's Nothing Good In This Morning For Me Bhaiya. " Noor Said with A Pale Face._

 _" Woh Toh Tumhe Dekh Ke Hi Pata Chal Gaya Mujhe.." Kavin said._

 _" Woh Kaise? " Noor Asked._

 _" Aao Baitho.." He said._

 _Both of them Sat On The Bench nearby._

 _" Ab Batao , Whats The Matter? " Kavin asked._

 _" Woh..Boss Ne Suna Diya Subeh Subeh. " Noor Said._

 _" Ohh..Toh Isiliye Itna Gussa Thi Hamari Noor Madam? " Kavin Asked._

 _" Haan. Bhaiya Apko Batau Yeh Jo Oldies Hote Hain Na , I Don't Understand Whats Their Problem! Inn Ko Hamare Jaise Younge Logo Se Kya Problem Hain? Agar Hum Apne Job Mein Tarraki Kare Toh Inko Badi Mirchi Lagti Hai. " Noor Finished._

 _" Relax Noor Jee. I Understand..." Kavin Said._

 _" Kaise Relax Karu Kavin Bhaiya? Subeh Subeh Bina Baat Ke Daant Diya! " Noor Pouted._

 _" Main Batau Inn Khadus Oldies Ko Hum Younge Logo Se Kya Problem Hai? " Kavin Asked._

 _" Kya? " Noor Asked._

 _" Inn Logo Ko Na Hum Youngsters Se Complex Hota Hain. " Kavin Whispered._

 _" Hahahahahaha.."_

 _" Hahahahahahaha..."_

 _Noor Bursted Out And Kavin Joined Her. Purvi Came Down In Order to Buy Some Food Stuff and Saw Kavin and Noor Laughing Madly._

 _" Arey Bhai , Kya Baat Hai Mujhe Bhi Toh Batao.." Purvi Joined._

 _" Woh Sab Tumhe Noor Bata Degi , Lekin Pehle Tum Issey Leke Jao aur Breakfast Kara Do. Kyu Noor Ki Bacchi , Kuch Khaya Nahi Na Tum Ne? " Kavin asked._

 _" Aap Ko Kaise Pata Bhaiya? " Noor asked._

 _" Noor , Yeh Kya Sun Rahi Hu Main? Tum ne Kuch Khaya Nahi? Chalo Pehle Mere Saath aur Kha Lo. Phir Rest Karke College Jaana Okay? " Purvi said._

 _" Okay Purvi Di.." Noor Obeyed._

 _" Chalo Tum Dono Khayal Rakhna , Main Chalta Hu.." Kavin Smiled._

 _Both Of Them Nodded._

 _" Kavin Bhaiya , Thank You So Much. Aap Se Baat Karke Aisa Lagta Hai Jaise Main Apne Bashir Bhaijaan Se Baat Kar Rahi Hu. Mujhe Pehle Unki Aur Bhabi Ki Bohot Yaad Ati Thi , Lekin Jab Se Aap Aur Purvi di Aaye Ho . Mujhe Bohot Accha Lagne Laga Hain. " Noor Said._

 _" Kya Yaar , Bhaiya Bhi Bolti Ho Aur Thanks Bhi? Sun Kya Hain Na , Meri Choti Behen Toh Hain Nahi Koyi , Tum Mili Toh Socha Tujhe Hi Apni Behen Bana Lu. Pata Hai Kyu? " Kavin asked._

 _" Kyu? " Noor Asked._

 _" Yeh Purvi Ko Satane Ke Meri Ek Choti Behen Hona Toh Zaruri Hai Na? " Kavin Teased._

 _" Hahahaha..Bhaiya! " Noor Exclaimed._

 _" Accha? Mujhe Satane Ke Liye Haan , Ruko Tumhe Toh abhi Batati Hu. " Purvi Said._

" Purvi.. _Nahi Main Chalta hu , Mujhe Late Ho Raha Hain.." Kavin said almost Running._

 _" Ghar Aa Jao Shaam Ko Phir Batati Hu.." Purvi Laughed._

 _" I Love You.." Kavin Smiled._

 _" I Love You Too..." Purvi Smiled._

 _Kavin went off and Purvi And Noor Smiled At Each Other._

 _" Chaliye Bhabi Jaan , Bhuk Lagi Hain Kuch Khila Dijiye. Bhaiya Chale Gaye.." Noor Teased._

 _Purvi Smiled At This and Both Of Them Went To Their Home._

 _ **.**  
_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Done With The Chapter Guys , Tell Me How's It ?**_

 _ **Lots Of Fun Coming Ahead :)**_

 _ **Next Updates : Tu Hai Ke Nahi And Tug Of War. Wow , 1st time itni mera updates ka wheel jaldi khatam ho raha hai. ;)**_

 ** _Keep Smiling!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : _Hey Lovlieees! Divyaa Here :) With Next Update , Guys I'll Tell You What , My Holidays Are Up and I Have Free Time Thats Why I'm Updating This Fast. I Have Setted Goals To Update Frequently. Because Jaise Hi June Start Hoga Mere BCom Aur CA Courses Start Honge And I'll Be Packed._**

 ** _As I'm Updating Regularly , The Chapters Might Be Short. But Please Accept Them._**

 ** _A New Responsibility Starting From Tommorow , I'm Taking Purva's ( Purva15 ) Tution For Her 9Th Grade. So Starting From Tommorow. Wish Me Luck! :)_**

 ** _Thank You So Much To All those Lovely Souls Who Read My Last Update! :)_**

 ** _Special Dedication : This Chapter Is Specially Dedicated To My Lovely Reader and Lovely Sister Ritika! :) :) Ritika Dude , You Are Back! Gosh .. I Missed You So Badly You Dont Have Any Clue. Dont Say Sorry Dear , I Know Exams Are More Important :) and I Know You Must Of Rocked It! And You Know What Dude , Aaj Kal Agar Main Kuch Bhi Maangu Na Toh Woh Bhi Pura Ho Jayega , Because My Three Lovely Readers Are Back. First Came Levisha , Then came Anushka and Now You Ritika. You Know , When Levisha Came I Said , Levisha's Back Now Waiting For You Ritika. Missing You. Have You Read That? Well That Answers You Ques. That How Much I Missed You. Love Ya! :)_**

 ** _Enjoy Reading!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- - - - - Same Evening - - - - -_

 _" I'm Home! " Kavin Said._

 _As He Came Inside The Home._

 _" Welcome Home Kavin! " Purvi Smiled._

 _She Came Out Of The Washroom As She Had Just Changed the Clothes. She came Outside Flashing A Sweet Smile To Him. He Hugged Her Immediately And She Too Hugged Him._

 _" Purvi , I Have A Lot Of Things To Tell You! " Kavin Exclaimed._

 _" Even I Have Lots Of Things To Share , But Go And Get Freshen Up First. Main Kuch Khane Ke Liye Banati Hu. Bhuk Lagi Hogi na? " Purvi smiled._

 _" Purvi , Tum bhi Abhi Abhi Ayi Ho Na? Kyu Takleef le rahi ho , We'll Order Something. " Kavin said._

 _" No. No. No Ordering and All , Hamein Abhi Paise Save Karne Hain Okay? " Purvi asked._

 _" Okay. Par tum zyada Mehnat Matt Karna , Khichdi Hi Bana Dena. " Kavin Smiled._

 _" Okay. Tum Jao Aur Naha Lo , Change Kar Lo. Phir Baith Ke Baat Karte Hain Aram Se.." Purvi Briefed._

 _Kavin Nodded And Went To Washroom After Taking Some Of His Clothes From The Cupboard._

 _Purvi took the Charge Of Kitchen And Prepared For Khichdi._

 _After Good 30 Mins..._

 _The Aroma Of Delicious Khichdi Spreaded All Over The Room. Kavin Also Came Out Of The Washroom By Now._

 _" Wow Yaar. Tumhare Haatho Mein Toh Magic Hain! " Kavin said taking in the Aroma Of Khichdi._

 _" Here It Comes.." Purvi said as she served the Khichdi in Two Plates With Two Spoons._

 _" Balcony Mein Baithte Hain Chalo.." Kavin Smiled._

 _They Settled Down In the Small Balcony Of Their's. Under The Sparkling Sky Enjoying The Soothing Quiet Cold Atmosphere._

 _" Ab Batao..How Was Your First Day? " Purvi asked._

 _" It Was Great! Pata Hai Purvi , Office Bohot Accha Hai. Mera Cubical Bhi Accha Hain. Aur Mere Saath Meri Stratergic Section Ke Team Mein Aur Bhi Log Hain. Sab Se Meri Jaan Pehechan Almost Ho Chuki Hain. " Kavin Smiled._

 _" Accha? Kaun Kaun Hain? " Purvi asked._

 _" There's Anuj , Vishakha , Anish , Kavita and Mr. Roy. " Kavin Said._

 _" Wow..Tum Ne Toh Ek Hi Din Mein Sab Se Dosti Kar Li Kavin.. " Purvi Smiled._

 _" Haan. Aur Aaj Ka Din Bhi Accha Tha..Aaj Maine Kuch Plans Bhi Banaye For The Betterment Of The Financial Stats. " Kavin Said._

 _" Great. Tumhara 1st day Toh Kamaal Ka Tha! Well Done My Love.." Purvi Smiled._

 _" Now Your Turn..." Kavin Smiled._

 _" Haan. Bank Bohot acchi Hain Kavin..Aur Mere Collegues Bhi! Chitra , Shipra , Ashima , Aryan and Naina. " Purvi Smiled._

 _" Great to Know That! " Kavin Smiled._

 _Purvi and Kavin Kept Talking On Various Topics Further That Evening and Enjoyed That Moment To Its Fullest._

 _\- - - - - - That Weekend. - - - - - - -_

 _" Kavin Bhaiya! Purvi Di! "_

 _Noor Knocked The Door Of KaVi's House._

 _" Ha Noor? Andar Aao Na Bahar Kyu Kadhi Ho? " Kavin Asked._

 _" Bhaiya , Didi..Chaliye Chaliye Jaldi Chaliye! " Noor Jumped in Joy._

 _" Kaha Jaana Hai Noor? " Purvi asked._

 _" Woh Neeche Wale Rahul Bhaiya Aur Riya Didi Hain Na Woh Unki Aaj Aniversary Hain Aur Unhone Apko Invite Kiya Hain. Woh Aaj subeh aaye the Ghar Pe Apko Invite Karne But Aap Dono Office Ke liye Already Nikal Chuke the. " Noor Finished._

 _" Accha Tum Jao Hum Aate Hain. " Purvi Smiled._

 _" Haan Lekin Jaldi Ana Haan. Hum Sab Aapka Wait Kar Rahe Hain. Aapke Bina Hum Celebration start Nahi Karenge , Aisa Rahul Bhaiya Ne Kaha hain. " Noor Ordered._

 _" Haan Meri Maa! Ab Aap Jayengi Noor Madam? " Kavin Teased._

 _" Haan Haan! Jaati Hu. Par Jaldi Ana Haan.." Noor said._

 _" You - " Kavin Was About to Say Something._

 _" Okay Okay! I'm Out.." Noor Ran Away Laughing Madly._

 _Kavin And Purvi Laughed and Got Ready and Left For Rahul And Riya's Place._

 _\- - - - At Rahul - Riya's Place.- - - -_

 _" Aa Gaye Tum Dono..Kitni Der Bhai ; Hum Kab Se Wait Kar Rahe The Tum Dono Ka.." Rahul Greeted Them._

 _" Main toh Tayaar Ho Chuka Tha Kab Ka Rahul , Lekin Tum Toh Jaante Ho Na Inn Ladkiyo Ko Kitna Wakt Lagta Hai Ready Hone Mein.." Kavin Looked At Purvi._

 _" Ha Bhai. Yaha Bhi Same Problem Hain. " Rahul laughed._

 _" Aap Dono Ek Kaam Kijiye , Bahar Jaake Hamara Mazaak Udaiye. Chalo Purvi Tum Andar. Aur Rahul , Kavin aap dono Jaa Sakte Hain.." Riya Took them in charge._

 _Purvi shared a high five with Riya and Kavin and Rahul Looked At Each Other._

 _" Arey Bhai .. Hum Toh Bas Mazaak Kar Rahe the." Rahul said._

 _" Haan. Mazaak Mazaak..." Kavin Said._

 _" Ayyo , Riya..Purvi..Jaane Do Inn Dono Ko , Let Them Come Inside.." Madhvi Smiled._

 _" Okay. Madhu Aunty Keh Rahe Hai Isiliye Iss Baar Chod Rahe Hain. " Purvi said._

 _Kavin and Rahul Came Inside Wishing The Couple and Sat Near Mr. And Mrs. Murthi. There Were Noor , Mr. And Mrs. Murthi , Kavin and Purvi , Riya And Rahul , Daadi along With Some Other Residents Present in that Small Get Togather._

 _Everybody Were Having Chats and Laughs With Each Other And Enjoying to Their Fullest._

 _Meanwhile , Noor Took the Centre._

 _" Excuse Me Everybody..Excuse Me...Can I Please Have Your Attention? " Noor Asked._

 _Everybody Looked At Her And She Smiled._

 _" Toh Suniye , Aaj Hamare Pyaare Pyaare Rahul Bhaiya Aur Riya Didi Ki Wedding Aniversary hain. Aur Hum Sab Toh Jaante Hi Hain Ke inn Ki Love Story Iss Building Mein Shuru Hui Thi..Lekin...Lekin Kya Hamein Yaha Maujud Baaki couples Ki Love Story Pata Hain? " Noor came Up With An Idea._

 _Everybody Looked At Her._

 _" Nahi Right? Toh Aaj Hum Ek Game Khelte Hain. Chitthi Khichte Hain Aur Uss Mein Jis Bhi Couple Ka Naam Ayega Usko Apni Love Story Batani Padegi. What Say? " Noor Smiled._

 _" Superb Idea Noor! " Avinash ( A Guy Of Noor's Age ) Said._

 _Everybody Nodded With Happiness And Noor Along With Avinash and Two More Youngsters Made total 8 Chits , As There Were 8 Couples._

 _Everybody Sat Down In A Circle And Noor With Her Group Of Young Lads Sat Down._

 _" Okay Toh Daadi , Aap Pehli Chit Nikaliye. " Avinash Said._

 _Daadi Nodded And Picked One Chit._

 _" So Hamare 1St Couple Hain...Mr. and Mrs. Sharma! " Noor Exclaimed._

 _Claps Claps - - -_

 _" Hum Toh Ek Shaadi Mein Mile The , Mere Dost Ki Shaadi Thi aur Janvi Waha Apni Behen Ke Saath Ayi Thi.." Mr. Sharma said._

 _A Layer of Ohho Echoed The Room._

 _" Aur Inhe Dekhte Hi Inn Ko Main Pasand Aa Gayi Thi , Aur Mujhe Laga Woh Mujhe Nahi Meri Behen Ko Pasand Karne Lage. Mujhe Bohot Bura Laga Pehle.." Janvi Aunty said._

 _" Phir? Phir Kya Hua Aunty? " Riya asked._

 _" Phir Maine Agle Din Janvi Se Milke Apne Pyaar Ka Izahaar Kiya aur Hum Dono Ne Apne Parents se Baat Karke Phir Kuch Mahino Baad Shaadi Kar Li..." Mr. Sharma Smiled._

 _A Huge Round Of Aplouse - - - -_

 _Next Chit -_

 _" Toh Ab Baari Hain , Murthi Uncle Aur Madhvi Aunty Ki.." Avinash Smiled._

 _Mr. and Mrs. Murthi Smiled._

 _" Maine Toh Madhu Ko Jab First Time College Mein Dekha tha Tab Hi Mujhe Woh Pasand Aa Gaya Tha! She Was The Most Beautiful.." Mr. Murthi Smiled._

 _" Ayyo Murthi..." Madhu Blushed._

 _" Awww Madhu Aunty.." Noor Smiled._

 _" But Mere Ko Na Yeh Murthi Ka Bohot Gussa Ata Tha , We Used To Fight A Lot! " Madhvi Exclaimed._

 _" Toh Phir? " Kavin Asked With Curiosity._

 _" Phir Ek Din , Murthi Ne Mera Help Kiya Presentation Mein Aur Tab Mujhe Laga Ke Murthi Is Not A Bad Guy. " Madhvi Blushed._

 _" Aur Phir Madhu Ko Bhi Slowly Slowly Mujhse Pyaar Ho Gaya. " Murthi smiled._

 _" Wowww.. " Rahul Smiled._

 _" And We Still Love Each Other A Lot . " Madhvi Blushed._

 _Huge Round Of Claps - - - - -_

 _Noor Took Out The Next Chit And Smiled Hugely._

 _" Yeh Love Story Toh Sab Ko Janani Hogi , Hamare Newly Married Couple...Kavin Bhaiya Aur Purvi Didi! " Noor Exclaimed._

 _" Haan Bhai! Yeh Love Story Toh Janani Ki Excitement Sab Ko Hain.." Rahul Smiled._

 _" Haan Kavin Purvi , Tell Us How Did You Both Fell In Love? " Madhvi and Murthi Smiled._

 _" Arey Bhai Sharmao Matt , Batao Batao.." Mr. Sharma smiled._

 _" Come On Kavin Bhaiya! " Avinash Exclaimed._

 _Kavin And Purvi Looked At Each Other And Smiled As Their Hearts Skipped A Beat._

 _" Batau? " Kavin Smiled._

 _" Bata Do.." Purvi Blushed._

 _" Toh..." Kavin Started._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continued... ;) ;)_

 _ **.**  
_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Calm Down Guys! Calm Down..Please Maar Na Matt Yaar ;) But Time Kam Tha Aur Aaj Hi Update Karna Tha So Yahi Khatam Karna Pada. Do tell Me How Was it?**_

 _ **Next Chapter : KaVi's Love Story.**_

 _ **Next Updates : Strangers Really? ( Will Be Updated By Tommorow ) , Tu Hai Ke Nahi.**_

 _ **Surprises Are On Their Way And Can Turn Up Anytime.**_

 _ **Keep Smiling!**_

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


End file.
